don't think about it
by DonutDemon30
Summary: Their relationship hadn't been stable by any means. They weren't even officially together. It was more like a mutual understanding that they both needed someone to wake up to, someone to tell them they weren't completely worthless, someone to make them feel loved. (or Pearl and Lapis fuck)


trans pearl au so pearl has a dick if you have a problem with that then you don't have to read this

* * *

Their relationship hadn't been stable by any means. They weren't even officially together. It was more like a mutual understanding that they both needed someone to wake up to, someone to tell them they weren't completely worthless, someone to make them feel loved.

Pearl had found it hard to find a real significant other that wasn't some complete perv or asshole. Lapis had just gotten out of a bad relationship. They both needed someone to make them feel loveable again so they found each other.

Pearl tries her hardest to put their situation to the back of her mind. Convincing herself that they both love each other and that everything is fine. That they're together and this is a move to make their relationship stronger. Not that they're both horny.

Lapis pushes Pearl to sit back on her bed before sitting in her lap and kissing her again. Their tongues dance together, invading the others mouth in a battle for dominance. Pearl nearly moans when she feels Lapis had put the stud back in her tongue tonight. She can't help but wonder if that's for her after she accidentally mentioned to the bluenette that she really liked tongue rings the other night. Instead of asking about it, she places her hands just under the hem of Lapis' crop top, tracing her bra with her fingertips. Lapis pulls away from the kiss and pulls off her own top before Pearl's. She runs her hands from Pearl's neck to her chest and under her small, plain bra. Pearl sighs when the others hands come in contact with her nipples. It's been too long since someone had touched her like this.

Lapis unclasps Pearl's bra before slipping it off. Pearl lays back and watches the women above her. Lapis doesn't meet her eyes, instead she stares down at the others body. Her hands softly trace the outline of her ribs and hips. Moving slowly back up to Pearl's chest. Her hands spread over both sides and Pearl can't help feeling overwhelmed by how sweet Lapis is being with her. She expected her to be rough and fast, not this intimate at all. Maybe because it's their first time together, or because she's never been with someone like Pearl. She doesn't care, pushes the question to the back of her mind like everything else.

Lapis' hands find both of hers, laces their fingers together and pins them above her head. She lays down on the other chest for easier access to Pearl's lips. Lapis kisses her for a bit, nipping at Pearl's bottom lip the same time she grinds down on the other. Pearl groans knowing that Lapis can feel herself getting harder with each touch. Lapis almost seems surprised at the noise but chooses to ignore it.

Lapis' lips travel from Pearl's jaw to her neck, leaving purple marks in her wake. Pearl shuts her eyes and bites her lip to keep her from making anymore noise. It works until Lapis starts grinding on her again, choosing a steady pace that makes Pearl lose whatever composure she had. Her lips go further down until they land on her chest. She takes a nipple into her mouth and let's go of one of Pearl's hands to massage the other.

"Fuck…" Pearl moans as she lets her hips start to move in sync with Lapis'. Lapis nearly moans, sending vibrations to the nipple in her mouth. She switches and swirls her tongue around the other nipple while glancing up to Pearl. Their eyes meet and Lapis sucks hard until Pearl can't do anything but close her eyes and moan.

Lapis sits up and kisses Pearl again. The pink haired women decided to be useful and slips her hands down to Lapis' pants. She takes her time unbuttoning them and pushing her hand down into them. A single finger finds its way down to Lapis' clothed center, rubbing gentle circles around her clit. Lapis pulls away from the kiss and presses her forehead against Pearl's. Pearl watches the look on Lapis' face as she grinds on her hand, a mix between concentration and pleasure. Her eyes flutter open to see Pearl staring at her and she looks away quickly. Before she can stop herself, Pearl mutters, "You're beautiful."

Lapis looks back to her, a deep blush forming to match Pearl's own. "I'm g-going down now…"

Pearl finds all she can do is nod and watch as Lapis gets up and kneels on the ground between her legs. Lapis pulls down Pearl's shorts and panties in one go, letting her erection spring free. She wraps a hand around the shaft and starts stroking back and forth, finally looking back to Pearl who had sat back up. Pearl stares at her as she kisses the tip gently then takes it into her mouth. "L-Lapis-" Lapis holds out her free hand for Pearl to hold while she begins to make her way down the shaft. Soon enough it hits the back of her throat so she pulls off of it a bit before shoving it back down with a swallow. Pearl moans as Lapis takes it all in her mouth, squeezing her hand tightly like it would disappear if she didn't.

The bluenette begins bobbing her head back and forth while she reaches up to tug on a nipple with her thumb and forefinger. The feeling of Lapis' tongue piercing on her dick feels strange but not unwelcome, it just adds into the blissful feeling. Her tongue swirls around the head as she pulls off a bit, stroking her while she contemplates what to do. Pearl stares at her and she swears she could cum just from the sight of the other women between her legs.

Lapis uses her spit and precum as lubrication as she tightens her grip and speeds up her actions. Removing her lips, she asks. "What do you want, baby girl?"

Pearl runs a hand through her own hair, a small smile making its way to her heated face. She groans as Lapis slows down again. "I don't… You're not getting much from this…"

"No, trust me, I am. But we could try another way if you want." She releases her grip, standing up and pulling down her pants.

Understanding, Pearl shifts herself so her head is on the pillows. Lapis stares at her while she slowly takes off her bra and boyshorts. The pink haired girl can't help her hand from finding its way to her shaft again. She runs a finger over it, confidence shooting through her with a jolt of pleasure. "Lapis, please-I need you…"

"Patience is a virtue, my little girl." Lapis says as she straddles Pearl's hips. She grabs Pearl's cock gently and rubs the head against her clit. They both moan silently. Lapis lifts her hips and shifts so she's sitting on her cock. She rocks back and forth a little, letting Pearl feel how wet she is and how her arousal has spread to her ass as well. Pearl lets out a high moan and grabs Lapis' hips. She directs her head into Lapis' tight heat before Lapis slams down onto her, taking her all the way up to the base.

They both moan loudly, Lapis falls forward and begins assaulting Pearl's neck with bites and kisses. "/Fuck, Pearl/. You-you're so much bigger th-than I thought you'd be…" She pauses her movements to get used to the length within her. Pearl leads Lapis' face up to hers to begins kissing her again to hide her own moans. Lapis begins kissing her back while she starts rocking her hips again.

Soon enough they're up to a quick pace. Lapis holding Pearl's hands above her head and setting the speed while Pearl can only moan and make noises that could be depicted as Lapis' name. Honestly, Pearl thought that they probably sounded like a porn more than real sex. But it feels like more than "just sex" to her. It almost feels like love making to her in a way. With the sweet names Lapis keeps moaning to her and the way their fingers are interlocked above Pearl's head.

Lapis surprisingly cums first, practically jumping up and down on Pearl's dick. Pearl follows soon after, her warning is small and is met with Lapis kissing her chest and repeating the words "cum inside me" over and over again. Pearl would argue if it had been 30 seconds earlier but by the time she is trying to form a word, she's already shooting her hot cum into Lapis. Pearl swears she sees stars while Lapis helps her through her orgasm.

They both whine when Lapis rolls over onto her back beside Pearl. Lapis' hand snakes its way between her legs, gathering some of the cum on her fingers before licking them off. Pearl scoffs, back to her normal self. "That's disgusting, Lapis."

Lapis rolls her eyes and kisses Pearl's shoulder. "Yeah whatever, babe." She pulls the covers up over both of them.

"What's with the names? I'm not complaining by any means, just wondering." Pearl asks,taking note to clean the sheets and blankets in the morning.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just… affectionate tonight."

Pearl feels like there's a real reason but decides to leave it alone. They lay in silence for a while. Lapis silently instructing Pearl to be the little spoon. The sound of their breathing finally slowing down fills the room. "Lapis?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

Lapis kisses the back of her neck. "For?"

"Not treating me like a freak for… y'know… Having a penis." She can feel tears sting her eyes.

"Did you think I would treat you weird?"

"Everyone does."

Lapis pulls Pearl so she's laying on her back so she can look at her. "So what? You're a girl with a dick. That shouldn't effect how I feel for you. I like you for you, even before I knew what was in your pants." She wipes some of Pearl's tears away.

"Thank you. You're… A pretty great friend."

Lapis rolls her eyes and kisses her nose. "Okay. Now go to sleep, ya damn loser."

Pearl cracks a small smile and rolls onto her side again.

For the first time in forever, she's actually somewhat happy with her body.


End file.
